Forbidden Valley
Forbidden Valley is a world full of Ninjas and can be accessed in the launch pad in Nimbus Station. The main enemies here are Dark Ronin, Maelstrom Horsemen, and the Maelstrom Dragon, which can only be found in the minigame located at the Paradox Refinery. The ninjas will give out missions that can be accomplished. Locations Mantis Rock This popular fighting location lies near the heart of Forbidden Valley. It contains a battalion of Dark Ronin as well as the Praying Mantis pet. Because of its central location, players are often required to pass through it while travelling through Forbidden Valley. On one side of the area is a bouncer leading to the entrance of the Dragonmaw Chasm racetrack. Forbidden Passage This popular fighting location, also known as the Fallen Gate, contains one Horseman spawn and a battalion of Dark Ronin. Green dragon pets can be found and tamed here. Cavalry Hill This is a dangerous crypt area, full of Maelstrom Horsemen and Dark Ronin. It contains five Maelstrom Horseman spawn points. The Goat pet can also be found here. The Great Tree The Great Tree is an area that contains several major Ninjas as well as Numb Chuck, who is located at the top of the tree. The Paradox Refinery This is a second facility (relating to the first, which was destroyed in Avant Gardens), dedicated to refining and researching the Maelstrom. Brick Fury, a super soldier, is nearby and constantly shooting 5 Maelstrom Horsemen. There are several Maelstrom Horsemen (5 on top plateau, 1 on bottom plateau), and several Dark Ronin on the top level. Past the top level is a path leading to the Dragon Instance. Some refer to the top plateau as the "Paradox Encampment". (Source?) Dragon's Den A minigame where up to 4 players can team up to fight three Maelstrom Dragons. Several Dark Ronin are also located here as bodyguards for the Dragons. These Ronin do not give full drops when smashed and have only 4 health, although they do count towards achievements. A fourth Malestrom Dragon can be seen in the sky of the Dragon's Den, but it does not attack the player and can not be attacked. Dragonmaw Chasm The site of the Forbidden Valley race track, hosted by Zip Lash. Yam Waterwolf can also be found here. NPCs Category:Forbidden Valley NPCs Pet Info *The Praying Mantis Pet can be found at the walkway leading to the first Dark Ronin area. *The Goat can be found at Cavalry Hill on top of a cliff; some jumping, speed boosts, and building is involved. *The Green Dragon Pet can be accessed through a bouncer at the Fallen Gate leading to the Paradox Research Facility. Make sure you have enough Imagination before bouncing! *The Red Dragon Pet can be accessed on the floating rocks that you have to jump across to get to the Paradox Research Facility. Make sure you have enough Imagination before taming this pet! *The Panda can be accessed on one of the walkways after you have completed Brickmaster Clang's Foot Race. This is a very difficult foot race, and you can only unlock the race after freeing the Ninjas at Brig Rock in Gnarled Forest. Launch Pads *The first launch pad is on the Perilous Path; this launch pad takes you to Nimbus Station. *The second launch pad is by the Great Tree; this launch pad also takes you to Nimbus Station. *The third launch pad is by the Ro Tundra; this launch pad takes you to the Raven Bluff property. Collectibles Forbidden Valley Chests Johnny Thunder, on Nimbus Station, asks you to find some floating treasure chests he hid on Forbidden Valley. There are 5 located throughout Forbidden Valley. This map shows the location of the 5 chests. Heart Flags Flags allow you to increase your life. There are 9 around Forbidden Valley. Here is a map to help you find them. Imagination Brick The imagination brick increases your imagination storage by one. This map shows where the one in Forbidden Valley is located. Binoculars Like most worlds, Forbidden Valley has binoculars that allow you to view interesting points in greater detail. There are 10 in Forbidden Valley. Missions & Achievements Trivia *Forbidden Valley has the most Foot Races of any world, with three. *A short video of the Darkitect plays when you complete the mission "Something in the Maelstrom". *Forbidden Valley was released on May 4th, 2010 during closed beta. Gallery GFNinja.png|Pre-alpha minimap Fv pathtotree combine1.jpg|Concept Art Forbidden valley11.jpg|Concept Art Pre-alpha ninja 1.jpg|Concept art Pre-alpha ninja 2.jpg|Concept art Forbidden valley.jpg|Concept art LEGOUniverse Ninja-Archway-Concept.jpg|Concept art Great tree concept.PNG|Great Tree Concept Art More forbidden valley.PNG|Concept art of the Fallen Gate Forbidden valley concept.jpg|Concept Art Fv ninjatree 1.jpg|Concept Art Fv ninjatree 2.jpg|Concept Art Fv treedetail.jpg|Concept Art FV.jpg|Concept Art Fv entrancetorp combine.jpg|Concept Art Fv gate.jpg|Concept Art Fv pathtotree combine.jpg|Concept Art Fv treebranch.jpg|Concept Art FV samuraivillage.jpg|Concept art Fvhills_richardtran.jpg Fvrocks_richardtran.jpg Rockexplorations_richardtran.jpg Screenshot 6.png|Pre-Alpha Maelstrom Ninjas on the far side of the Gate Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h10m14s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h06m26s59.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h05m38s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-19-11h01m09s130.png Early forbidden valley.PNG|Pre-Alpha Forbidden Valley, with the Sensei Orbidden valley.jpg|Pre-Alpha Forbidden Valley Banner 8.PNG|Pre-Alpha Banner featuring Ninja Blacksmith Banner 7.PNG|Pre-Alpha Banner Banner 3.PNG|Pre-Alpha Banner featuring Ninja Sentry Pre-alpha FV 2.PNG|Pre-Alpha version TV4 1024x512.png|Pre-Alpha Gate Early forbidden valley designs.PNG|Two early designs Forbidden Valley Launchpad.png|The Launchpad to Forbidden Valley Forbidden Valley Launchpad Far.png|The Forbidden Valley Launchpad as seen from Binoculars LEGO MMOG 2011 Forbidden Valley.jpg|The Perilous Path leading to the Ravencloud Gate. A flying Maelstrom Dragon can also be seen here, as shown. Gallery 28 45 1114577.jpg.jpg|The final Great Tree Pax-10-forbidden-valley.jpg|A view of the Paradox Refinery Pax-4-samurai.jpg|Calvary Hill FV Tree Launchpad.png|The Nimbus Station Launchpad in Forbidden Valley Approved shrine area sketches blurred.jpg|Concept art Forbidden-valley-planet-chunk2-copy.jpg|Forbidden Valley Map (Concept Art) FV Sign.png|Forbidden Valley sign in Nimbus Station LEGO_Universe_Launchpad_Signs_Forbidden_Valley|Forbidden Valley's Launchpad Sign Category:Worlds Category:Forbidden Valley Category:Nimbus System